From Hater to Lover
by Cloverzilla
Summary: A typical Pokemon hater gets sucked into the world of Pokemon, where he will learn that everything is never as it seems. (Sucky summary i know, but work with me here) May contain some cursing and other *ahem* adult references. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet Jaden

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon in any shape or form. I just worship it.

In a middle class suburb somewhere in mid Tennessee, a 22 year old man by the name of Jaden, (or as he liked to be called Jay,) Sits at his computer desk making hate comments about how much Pokemon X and Y will suck. For as you see, Jay was a Pokemon hater. He hated everything to do with it whether he had played, read, or watched it. However, all of his opinions would soon be changed by... Something amazing.

As he finished up his rant about how much the games will suck, he suddenly thought to himself, 'What if they don't suck like all the others?' He thought about how awesome they could possibly be. The idea that the graphics were going to be cell-shaded was amazing, and all the starters looked pretty cool too. He quickly dismissed this thought knowing how much the other games sucked. He was about to shut off his computer, when he got a message on Skype. 'Probably just a hater,' he thought. To his surprise, it was not a hater, but something else. The man went under the name of 'README' and due to Jaden's huge amount of curiosity, he clicked the name and it went to a chat with the text saying 'Want to go on a vacation?' Along with the message was a link, he didn't know what site it was, due to all the letters being a jumbled mess. He had almost snorted at the message, thinking it was a virus of some kind. But he decided to click it to see where it led him. He was not ready for what would happen next.

Suddenly, all the lights in his room went out, and even though it was still day outside, his room was pitch black. He stood up frantically trying to find a flashlight or anything that could light up his room. Yet all he could feel was complete and total nothing. He felt a slight tingle all over his body. That slight tingle then turned into a crushing pain. He felt his body being morphed, shrunken, and crushed. He did everything in his power to hold in his screams, but in the end it was no use. He screamed so loud in fact, that you could hear it from another house. In a bathroom. Surrounded by brick blocks. During a thunderstorm. Then suddenly, all the pain stopped. It felt as if he was lying on a patch of soft grass. He opened his eyes to see not a ceiling, but blue sky and clouds. He also had something on his chest. He sat up and looked at his torso. What he saw was a rat looking creature, but it was much larger and was yellow in color. He then mouthed out "What. The. Fuck."

To be continued. Maybe. I don't know.

So what do you guys think? I apologize if it's crap. It's my first time writing a fanfic. So please Review, gimme some tips, and if you like it, i'll continue. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Awakenings

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it.

He couldn't believe his eyes. A Pokemon on his chest. Not giving a second thought, he stood up, letting the creature fall to the ground. It woke up the second it made contact with the earth, screeched, and ran away deep into the forest. Looking at his surroundings, he safely concluded he was in some sort of woodland area, but which one? There were several woods around his neighborhood. Either someone was playing a huge prank, or he was high on drugs. Another thing he noticed was that things were noticeably bigger to him. He shrugged it off and proceeded to wander around the forest.

After about thirty minutes of backtracking and going in circles, he finally found an exit with a great view of a lake. He smiled as he walked out of the treeline, and immediately ran to the lake seeing as he was almost dehydrated from the walk. As soon as he got two feet from the water front he let himself fall over face-first into the water. As his head was entirely engulfed by the water, he started chugging the oddly tasted body of water. After a few moments of drinking, he pulled his head out of the water gasping heavily as he did so. He moved his hair out of his face and looked back at the water. A wave of surprise and horror rushed through him as he look at his reflection. It looked as if he had turned 12 years old again. From his softer, paler face, his longer dirty blonde hair, his baby blue eyes, to his own voice were some of the things that confirmed this. "But, how? That's impossible!" he said rather loudly to himself.

He stared at his face for a good five minutes, checking out all the features of his old and new face. After the horror set in that he was a child, he sat up and ran back in to the forest hoping to find another exit. Much to his surprise, he found another one much quicker this time. Only taking about twenty-five minutes this time around. He excitedly walked out of the forest to find a hill which led to a small town. He gave a tiny smile at figuring out that there indeed was civilization. He looked around for a bit to see if there was a sign saying what the name of the town was. He looked to his right, nothing. He looked to his left, nothing. He looked right in front of him, a bright yellow sign stood saying, 'Welcome to Sandgem Town!" with a motto under it saying "The sandy town connected to the ocean".

Jay almost snorted, it was the stupidest name of a town he had ever heard. "Sandgem Town? Seriously?" He put the thought to the side of his mind now focusing on getting to the town before nightfall. About halfway down the hill, an INCREDIBLY nerdy looking kid, (complete with glasses, pimples, zits, and a breath-easy strip) came roaring in to him on a rusty old tricycle. As Jay regained his senses, he saw the mathlete knocked out right next to him on his trike. He rolled his eyes, and just before he was going to walk away, he noticed a small postcard sticking out of his tiny backpack. He made sure no one was looking, and that the boy was still knocked out, he swiped the postcard up faster than you could say 'Gotta Catch 'Em All!' He then made his way down the rest of the hill and into the town. As he examined the card he stole, he noticed what seemed to be a map of some kind leading up to one spot. 'Might as well' he thought. As soon as he took his first step forward, a girl came speeding by on a bike, and from the sound of it, she was panicking. He ignored this and proceeded to the big red dot on the map. Ten minutes later, he saw a large building. Assuming this is where the map led up to, he went inside the lab not expecting anything at all. He slowly opened the lab door to see a few scientists running around trying to pick up anything that was messy.

"Um, hello?" he quietly asked. "Sorry kid! No starters here! They all ran away a few minutes ago! Come back later when they are found!" one of the scientists yelled back. "Well ain't that a shame." he mused. "Might as well leave and wait until they are retu-" As if on cue, a girl burst through the lab doors yelling "Professor Rowan, I got the starters back!" "Good work Dawn." said a soft gruff voice. "Now we can give this new trainer here a Pokemon!" 'Wait what?' he thought, 'Did he just say, give me a Pokemon?' He had no idea this is where the map would lead him. He just thought it was some stupid math event that kid was going to. And if it was, Jay was most likely going to crash it anyways. "Now you two," the old man said to the duo, "Which Pokemon would you like to have?" He then released three Pokemon on to the table. "There's the fire type Chimchar." He then pointed to a orange monkey pokemon with a swirly hair do and a flame on his rear. "There's the grass type grass type Turtwig." He pointed to a green turtle looking pokemon with a tiny plant on his head and a jaw that looked as if one bite could take your hand off. "Finally, there's the water type Piplup." He finally pointed to a blue penguin... And that's all he could see that was special about it. 'Boooooooring' he thought. "Now, which one would you like?" "Hmmm, I'll take Piplup!" the girl named 'Dawn' said. The water Pokemon squeaked in delight as his new trainer picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Now young man, which one would you like?" He stared at the two remaining starters for about 10 seconds before he said, "Turtwig" The snapping turtle pokemon jumped in the air happily, while the chimp pokemon just sat there in dismay. "Sorry Chimchar," said Professor Rowan, "Maybe next time."

I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! School, a crappy computer, and Animal Crossing New leaf are responsible for the case of writer's block. Rate and review, (is that what you fanfictioners call it?) if you really want to.


End file.
